<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices, Choices, Choices by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031050">Choices, Choices, Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate AU, did i make an entire au based on whatever is currently on tiktok? perhaps, stones first name is aban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aban Stone is 100% sure Ivo Robotnik is his soulmate. He's not sure if Robotnik knows, but it's best to err on the side of caution and assume he doesn't. Besides, even if he did, he'd just ignore Stone-- after all, Robotnik doesn't believe in soulmates. </p><p>Ivo Robotnik is 78% his soulmate hates him and is actively trying to ruin his life by repeatedly making him prioritize everything <em>except</em> his life's work. They make him skip meetings, sleep instead of work, take more time to make proper meals instead of work, and vent his emotions instead of bottling them up for efficiency. How ridiculous. </p><p>Brought to you by the same anonymus writer too scared to attach things to a name as 'Robotnik has a prostetic'<br/>First chapter is just an explaination for this au, chapters 2 and 3 are the same day from Stone and Robotnik's prespective respectively.</p><p>7/20 Authors note edit: When I wrote this I had the beginning and end planned and no idea of the middle. Now, weeks after, I still have no idea what to do in between! If people really want I can post the ending, but otherwise this is lowkey abandoned. People are welcome to take this and run with it FMA 2003 style. Idk if that's a thing fanfic communities do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AU explaination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellllllooooo thanks for clicking on this- skip to the second chapter if you wanna get right in and figure it out thought the story, the character's will say most of this eventually.</p><p>The general basis behind this is your soulmate gets to make choices for you throughout the day, and i guess the world makes whatever they choose happen??? I don't know where exactly this AU came from other than tiktok bc its been popping up on my fyp with minimal explanation.</p><p>So here's the basic version i'm using bc thats. so little to work with.
Starting on your 18 birthday you get to make minor decisions for your soulmate. The universe then, <em>somehow</em> influences things to make that choice happen. It's only ever minor stuff that won't get anyone hurt- physically or mentally. There CAN be situations that set off a chain of events that could hurt someone, but it has to be something both soulmates are totally unaware of happening. Like, if riding a skateboard somehow sets off events into someone getting hit by a baseball. No one could predict something unrelated like that, and as far as anyone knows it probably would have happened with or without that choice.</p><p>The decisions you make appear in the form of floating buttons that only you can see. No one else can see what you're choosing, but after you've made a choice the buttons appear to your soulmate so can see what options you had for them and what you decided, it's not just blind things happening where you don't know what they could choose. </p><p>Decisions are only ever given when both parties are awake, bc how are you supposed to make any choices in your dreams? So if you're on the opposite side of the world as them, uhhhh, good luck. </p><p>It's always super vague- so youre not going to be able to find your soulmate by getting the options <em><span class="u">Go To (Specific College)</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Go To (Other Specific College)</span></em>, it'd be more like <em><span class="u">Go To First Choice College</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Go To College Your Parents Want</span></em>. </p><p>How does any of this help you find your soulmate? It doesn't! It's a shitty system people <em>will</em> complain about in the story. That and the fact that no one really knows how this process works means not everyone believes it has any basis.</p><p>I think that's it? If there's anything i left out or didn't explain, or just in general if you have any questions at all about how this works just ask and ill explain and update this page for those in the future! Thanks for reading, now go get into the actual story!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1- Stone's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day, general intro to the world, and Stone's view of this whole sitution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aban Stone's morning routine goes as follows. Wake up, make breakfast for himself, make his soulmates first decision of the day, eat, feed his cat, get dressed, and drive to work.</p><p>Stone was 100% sure his soulmate--and therefore the person he was constantly making decisions for- was the one and only Doctor Ivo Robotnik. If he told the doctor he was 100% sure of anything- no matter what the certainty was about- he could scoff and say that's ridiculous, it might be a high number very close to 100 but it wouldn't <em>actually</em> be 100. "Maybe 99.999%" he would suggest. </p><p>If Stone told Robotnik he was sure they were <em>soulmates</em>, he'd probably say something along the lines of, "Well I don't believe in that- so don't expect me to date you. Don't let it affect your work and I won't fire you. For now." </p><p>Today's breakfast was pancakes, and today's first decision was <em><span class="u">Finish Project</span></em>  or <em><span class="u">Sleep In</span></em>. Stone didn't have to think hard about that, pressing the floating button for <em><span class="u">Sleep In</span></em> without a second thought. He couldn't keep burning the candle at both ends, and while Stone as his assistant couldn't make him do things, he couldn't ignore a decision made by his soulmate. Robotnik would complain about the decisions his <em>mysterious</em> soulmate would make later, but it was worth it to keep him healthy. </p><p>His mysterious soulmate. The one Robotnik had no clue who they were and had no hints about their identity besides their constant prioritizing of his well-being of his life's work. Stone wasn't sure if he bought that, honestly. He was a genius who could read people easier than a children's novel. He knew everything about Stone off his files, and there was no way he <em>didn't</em> make some connections after seeing all of Stone's decisions, right? </p><p>So why wouldn't he say anything to Stone? Easy. He hated romance, and the concepts of soulmates as a whole. If it couldn't be explained by science, he didn't believe in it. Everything from ghosts, to magic, to the floating words and buttons that appeared every few hours every day from the moment you turn 18 until the day you die. Showing minor daily decisions to your soulmate and influencing your actions based on what they choose- Stone had to admit it sounds fake. He wouldn't believe it either if he didn't bare witness to it every day. </p><p>But… there was always that miniscule chance he really didn't know. That he had no idea who his soulmate was, and he wasn't lying just to avoid the relationship it would push on him. But, no matter what, Stone knew he wouldn't <em>want</em> a relationship forced on him by the universe, so even if he didn't know, he'd probably prefer to keep it that way. </p><p>Either way, Stone would play along. Pretending he had no idea who the doctor's soulmate was and not trying to stand up for a stranger. Stone would love him from afar, making choices that helped him if he couldn't do it in person. </p><p>On cue more floating words appear-- two options already chosen for him, <em>Coffee</em> in red and <em>Tea</em> in green. Great, now he couldn't have his usual cup. He'd be tired all morning until Robotnik showed up and did something to startle him awake. That was absolutely revenge for making him sleep in. Or was it just chosen on his half-asleep mind before falling back asleep? Eh, it doesn't matter.</p><p>He prepares his cup of tea and eats breakfast, taking his time knowing Robotnik won't be in for a few hours at least.</p>
<hr/><p>Sure enough the sun was high and Stone was well through the day’s paperwork when Robotnik rushed in from his personal rooms next to the lab, actively putting on his coat and fixing his hair. </p><p>He clearly wasn't happy; Stone didn't have to guess why. Even if Stone wasn't his soulmate, he wouldn't have to guess from the way he was ranting.</p><p>"-THAT <em>IDIOT.</em> I'M SURE THEY THINK THEY'RE <em>HELPING ME</em> OR SOMETHING BY MAKING ME SLEEP MORE, BUT ALL THEY DID IS MAKE ME LOSE TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THEM." He shouted, breaking off with a sigh and snapping his fingers. "Stone. Bring me a latte. I've got a lot of work to do and my <em>useless</em> soulmate put me behind schedule so today's going to be very busy. Be prepared to keep up or spend the day outside the lab."</p><p>"Yessir." Stone said. He left the lab and headed towards the break room, wishing he could justify the actions of his 'unknown' soulmate. Keeping up the usual safe act that Robotnik didn't know his soulmate, something like that would make him too suspicious of if Stone knew. He wasn't going to debate that his soulmate was just helping, or that he'd perform better after sleeping more than an hour at the last minute. He wouldn't say anything on that topic at least. </p><p>Making the latte didn't take long, he'd perfected and streamlined the process after making the same thing for years. Adjusting the ratio and switching ingredients one item at a time until it was perfect for Robotnik. He'd never say he liked it, or course, but he didn't complain either. It was the best he would get.</p><p>He stopped in front of the lab door when the day's second decision appeared. It was earlier than usual, but since these things didn't have a set schedule, Stone brushed it off and read the options.</p><p><em><span class="u">Compliment Assistan</span></em>t or <em><span class="u">Get Mad At Assistant</span></em>. Uh oh. As much as Stone wished his efforts would be recognized and praised, Robotnik needed to let off steam. Besides, why would Robotnik's soulmate want him to get close to a random assistant? Stone groaned-- pretending he was just a random stranger who had no idea of Robotnik's day to day life was confusing considering the reality was the opposite. </p><p>Stone pressed the button on the right and watched the words light up in green for a second before fading away. He braced himself for the incoming fit and walked in, just in time to hear Robotnik say something along the lines of "-picking fights, are you?"</p><p>"I've brought your latte sir." Stone announced, smiling and trying to make himself look like he didn't know what was coming.</p><p>Robotnik whirled around. "About time." He hissed, taking the latte. "We need to talk."</p><p>"Is it about the lattes?"</p><p>"No, those fall within an acceptable margin of my standards." He said, taking said latte and putting it off to the side. "This morning I was late to work due to matters you don't need to know of. What I'm <em>curious</em> about is why you didn't feel the need to contact me when I failed to show in the lab on time, knowing how punctual I am. Why?"</p><p>Oh shit. It was a good question- why <em>hadn’t</em> Stone said anything when he failed to arrive? He got caught up in paperwork and forgot he wasn't supposed to know the reason he wasn't at work. But he couldn't say that, so instead… quick, convincing lie! Stone did his best to maintain a calm face. "I thought you had informed me of an individual morning meeting today, I assumed that was taking up your time."</p><p>Robotnik looked over him, searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he must not have found, because he sat back down with a sigh. "A semi-acceptable excuse. Don't do it again." was all he said, grabbing the latte and returning to today's project. </p><p>Stone nodded, surprised that he took that as a valid answer.  <em>That</em> was what the universe considers getting mad at? That was nothing compared to his usual outbursts. Well, Stone wasn't complaining. He sat at his own desk off to the side of Robotnik's worktable, resuming the paperwork from earlier. At least he was wide awake now from how Robotnik stormed in earlier. It'd be easier to pay attention now. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robotnik's head jerk up as he read an invisible prompt. Silently, he reached out and pressed something Stone couldn't see, frowning.</p><p>Stone waited a brief second, and the words popped up in front of him. Selected and lit up in green was <em><span class="u">Keep Working</span></em>, while in slightly faded red was <em><span class="u">Take a Break</span></em>. At least Stone didn't have to make an excuse for why he was taking a break now of all times. He went back to the papers, not saying anything.</p>
<hr/><p>The next decision of the day came hours later, nearing the end of the normal workday. Robotnik would almost certainly be staying extra hours to make up for this morning's lost time. It had been rather uneventful, Robotnik throwing himself into his work, eager to finish this project so he would work on designed not commissioned by some military figure for once. It'd been going fine until Stone got a small popup reminder for a minor meeting over project completion dates.</p><p>"Sir, don't forget your meeting today at 6." was all Stone said, leading to Robotnik cussing him out. "I don't control these sir, this one is set by major-" Stone tried to remind, falling short as the iconic floating buttons appeared in front of him.</p><p>"I don't care who sets it- it's unimportant!" Robotnik said, not even noticing how Stone cut himself off. "All they want is for me to promise them more robots faster so--Stone? Stone, what are you doing?”</p><p>Stone snapped to, "Sorry sir, I got distracted. I'm having to make a choice here."</p><p>"A choice." Robotnik echoed.</p><p>"For my soulmate." He clarified, trying to find an excuse for this. The two buttons read, <em><span class="u">Skip Meeting</span></em> and <em><span class="u">Attend Meeting</span></em>. Sure, Robotnik would appreciate it if he skipped it, but was that the best choice?</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, Stone. What's the choice you're having to make anyways?"</p><p>"Whether to go meet with friends or not." Stone lied. He pressed his hand to the space of air just <em>underneath</em> the button to skip. He knew nobody else could see the prompts, so Robotnik would just assume he made a decision just then. "Apologies for the distraction-- now about that meeting?"</p><p>Robotnik frowned, eyes flickering to the air the buttons presumably laid in and back to Stone. "Right. It's…" he coughed. "They're all pointless, Stone! All they want is things I've already promised them and verifying all get them on time can <em>easily</em> be done via email!" he ranted, getting back into the usual spirit of his complaints. He turned for just a second, gesturing to something Stone wasn't paying attention to.</p><p>In that quick moment Stone reached out and hit the button to skip the meeting, it lighting up and fading away under his fingers.</p><p>"-and not only that, but-" Robotnik started, turning back to Stone and cutting himself off with a wicked grin. "… They really must be trying to screw me over." He said faintly, reading the invisible words in front of him.</p><p>Stone feigned confusion. "Did something happen sir?"</p><p>Robotnik paused for just a moment. "Well, since you're so <em>eager</em> to talk about your own 'soulmate'" -he said with air quotes- "in the workplace, it's only fair you know that <em>my</em> decision maker just decided for me to skip that dreaded meeting." He said, as if he was mocking Stone. </p><p>For what? Having a soulmate? And… decision maker, that's what people who didn't believe in soulmates used right? The idea that it's not someone you're meant to be with, just a random person given your life choices too. As if that was any more realistic than soulmates. </p><p>"While I'm grateful for skipping this particular meeting, I'm lucky they weren't given that option for a more important meeting. Knowing them they'd surely make me skip it, just to mess with me." Robotnik finished, leaning back in his seat. </p><p>Stone frowned, actually confused now. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Robotnik tensed up, mentally retracing his words. He waved his hand, "It's not important Stone, I shouldn't have brought it up. You don't need to know things like that." </p><p>"But sir-" </p><p>"Get back to work Stone." He ordered. "We've got more time to finish this now that I don't need to attend that meeting. Send some email excusing me from that meeting while you're at it."</p><p>"… Yes sir." </p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take Stone long to finish up his work for the day after that. He had to look over a few documents from the morning to correct his caffeine deprived mistakes, send a few excuse emails for Robotnik, and then simply keep watch as he finished up his latest robot. </p><p>The whole time he was standing watch he couldn't help but think of what Robotnik had said about his soulmate. </p><p>
  <em>Knowing them they'd surely make me skip it, just to mess with me.</em>
</p><p>What did he think Stone was doing? Choosing things to mess with them? That didn't make sense. </p><p>It didn't leave Stone's mind for the last hour or so of work, or as Robotnik dismissed him as he stayed extra hours. </p><p>Stone drove home contemplating how his boss saw this situation. If he knew Stone was his soulmate and ignoring it, then this was… what? Him taunting Stone for trying to take care of him? Him being annoyed for lying about what his options said? </p><p>The best way to know what he meant would just be to ask, but he brushed off his initial question, and clearly didn't want to talk about soulmates on this job. </p><p>He <em>could</em> keep up the act and ask Robotnik what he thought about his soulmate, sounding honestly like nothing more than a curious assistant. How though…?</p><p>He pulled into his driveway, sitting in thought for a few moments when the last decision of the day- presumably--popped up. <em><span class="u">Continue Working</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Sleep Early</span></em>. </p><p>Stone sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He wished he would get more sleep, but he'd never hear the end of it if he did. Plus, he seemed really excited to finish this project. Gently he tapped the button on the right, <em><span class="u">Continue Working</span></em>.</p><p>Hopefully Robotnik would appreciate that. </p><p>Entering his house Stone kicked off his shoes and greeted his cat, Night. The cutest and fluffiest white cat he could find from his local rescue agency, with the most ironic name, how could he not adopt her? </p><p>He fed her and started to think of dinner, when his own already chosen decision appeared in front of him. <em><span class="u">Make Dinner</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Get Takeout</span></em>, with <em><span class="u">Get Takeout</span></em> selected. Stone smiled; he really hadn't wanted to make dinner anyways. Even if he didn't know, Robotnik could be pretty helpful sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1- Robotnik's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same day, but now from Robotniks view. so much symolism.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Ivo Robotnik’s morning typically went something like this. Wake up exactly an hour and a half after he fell asleep, make the first decision of the day for his soulmate, eat a pre-made smoothie for breakfast, get dressed and get to work.</p><p>Robotnik was 78% sure his soulmate hated him. How else could he justify the choices they made for him? He had no clue who they were, and it <em>infuriated</em> him. Although by this point, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to meet the person who kept trying to ruin his life through tiny choices. Sure, every decision given to your soulmate is a minor one, but that doesn’t stop his soulmate, (or decision maker as he’d taken to calling them) from making ones that they assumed would hurt him in one way or another. It’s not like they could know the meetings they made him skip were unimportant, or that the projects they’re making him lose time on could be done in an hour.</p><p>He wasn’t a secretive man by any means, people couldn’t blackmail you if your entire life was already there to be found. People knew he had a soulmate, but they didn’t know his options on them. He wanted to keep it that way. Sure, a lot of people didn’t believe in the system, but a majority of people at least got on well with their soulmate, even if it wasn’t romantically. People hating their soulmate was rare, even rarer if they hadn’t actually met the person.</p><p>Robotnik didn’t want a relationship in general, and he especially didn’t want one chosen for him in an unknown way that he had no input in.</p><p>(And yes, he used gender neutral pronouns. He was well aware his soulmate could be anyone from anywhere, and the gender binary he complied to was a very western and modern topic that his soulmate may not adhere to. He was an evil monster, but he was an <em>inclusive</em> evil monster. The kind of monster that called you your chosen name as he burned down your village.)</p><p>He knew today wouldn’t be a good day from the moment he opened his eyes and saw the (annoyingly bright) green letters saying <em><span class="u">Sleep In</span></em> chosen for him. That fucker. He had optimized his sleep schedule and could go off these daily hour and a half naps for another week <em>at least.</em></p><p>It didn’t take very long after that for the letters to fade and more to replace them. They simply read, <em><span class="u">Coffee</span></em> and <em><span class="u">Tea</span></em>.</p><p>Here’s what he knew about his soulmate: They hated him, knew nothing about his own life and choose options they thought would mess with him, and preferred coffee. They were fairly punctual – like himself – and a part of the lgbt+ community, though he was aware how little that narrowed it down.</p><p>(The decision that made him find out that last one was the hardest decision he had to make for them, though he’d never say that. He <em>knew</em> he was only given minor choices that wouldn’t hurt anyone and yet, having to force someone to either <em><span class="u">Come Out To Parents</span></em> or<em><span class="u"> Wait Another Week</span></em> terrified him. What if his choice resulted in his soulmate being kicked out? Abused? Otherwise hurt? He chooses to wait, just for their safety. They were still alive, all these years later, so it presumably turned out okay.)</p><p>…What was he thinking about again? Robotnik frowned, he lost his train of thought and could already feel sleep approaching. Right, when they liked so he could get back at them.</p><p>He shook himself awake, he just needed to stay up long enough to make a choice for them. Half asleep, Robotnik reached out for the button labeled <em><span class="u">Tea</span></em>. That’s what they get for making him sleep more.</p><p>He groaned, easily falling asleep now that he’d had the chance to make a choice for his soulmate.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Robotnik woke up at 10:43. He was <em>supposed </em>to be up and working by 6. He had only the faintest memory of bright green words telling him to sleep in, meaning his soulmate made him get behind on today’s work by <em>four hours</em>. How dare they. (The universe usually only pushed things to action about an hour or so after a decision was made. Everything after that was a natural occurrence. Robotnik choose to ignore the fact that his <em>body</em> made him sleep an extra 3 hours after what the universe would’ve made him, so it wasn’t entirely his soulmate's fault.)</p><p>He didn’t hesitate to jump out of bed and scramble around to find clothes. He didn’t want to waste time after so many lost hours- every second is important in a job like his- but he wasn’t going to enter the lab in whatever he fell asleep in. He skipped the usual smoothies he had lined up the night before- Stone would have a latte waiting for him anyways.</p><p><em>Stone</em>. Shit, he’d probably be worried when Robotnik never appeared in the lab this morning. That was fine, he’d come with some excuse, but he didn’t want to make Stone worry. That man was underpaid for everything he did, and he was- to date- the longest latest assistant Robotnik had. He was the first to perfect and memorize Robotnik’s latte preference, the first to just attempt to keep up with all of Robotnik’s little habits, even if he couldn’t possibly follow them all. He was the first to truly understand Robotnik’s hyper fixation and not to bother him during those times. The first to understand when Robotnik got sensory overload and the first to start looking for ways to calm him down after those.</p><p>Stone was the first person in quite a while that Robotnik had caught feelings for. He was also one of the few people comfortable with talking about their soulmate in the office, because <em>of course he was. </em>It wasn’t like he brought it up often, just every now and then. Enough to remind Robotnik. He was fairly sure Stone wasn’t even doing it on purpose, he was simply used to it.</p><p>Robotnik couldn’t let himself care, not for a man with a full potential relationship ahead of him. Just because Robotnik didn’t care about soulmates and was willing to date around despite that didn’t mean everyone else did the same.</p><p>Honestly- fuck soulmates! Fuck the whole system! Even if you <em>did</em> want to find your soulmate this system was entirely unhelpful for finding them, and if you wanted nothing to do with them, they had the ability to constantly affect your life in tiny ways. What kind of ridiculous system is both unhelpful and constantly entwined in your life?</p><p>Somewhere along the line Robotnik had started ranting his thoughts out-loud as he rushed around his room. “I’m sure it’s very <em>romantic</em> when you’re choosing your partners breakfast or whatever- but choosing the things for STRANGERS? IT’S RIDICULOUS! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY’RE ACTIVELY TRYING TO RUIN SOMEONE’S LIFE!” He grabbed his coat, checking the time- 11 now.</p><p> "I CAN’T UNDERSTAND HOW ANYONE WOULD WANT TO AFFECT SOMEONE'S LIFE LIKE THAT. THAT… THAT <em>IDIOT.</em> I'M SURE THEY THINK THEY'RE <em>HELPING ME</em> OR SOMETHING BY MAKING ME SLEEP MORE, BUT ALL THEY DID IS MAKE ME LOSE TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THEM." He shouted, leaving his tiny apartment and entering the lab. He stormed to his desk, falling into the chair and letting its momentum carry him across the room.</p><p>As always, there was Stone, sitting at his own desk, patiently buried in paperwork. He looked tired- though Robotnik had no clue why, he’d sent him home at a reasonable time the day before.</p><p>Robotnik snapped his fingers. "Stone. Bring me a latte. I've got a lot of work to do and my <em>useless</em> soulmate put me behind schedule so today's going to be very busy. Be prepared to keep up or spend the day outside the lab."</p><p>“Yessir.” Stone said, leaving the lab and presumably heading towards the break room Robotnik kept the coffee machine in. The machine itself was slightly modified by Robotnik himself, he didn’t trust anything mass produced, so of course he had to go thought it and make sure there were no parts easy to break or rust. Those things have a limited life span on purpose- he wasn’t going to let anyone waste money on new machines every year when he could fix it himself.</p><p>That left him a few minutes of silence to go through this morning’s emails and see what he missed. A handful of popups from his calendar reminded him what projects were due today and what was officially started today, despite him already working on various things ahead of time. Emails from various investors, wanting updates or wanting to commission a new project. And… nothing from Stone, strangely enough.</p><p>Robotnik frowned, he was always on time to work, usually because he had slept minimal amounts the day before and spent all his free time in the lab. Stone was observant, and even if he wasn’t it’s not like he could miss his boss not being there. Maybe Stone’s workload was too heavy for him to get a chance to check on Robotnik…? No, Robotnik was his priority that all times- that was his job. As important as paperwork was, keeping Robotnik alive and in a vaguely healthy condition was his job.</p><p>He didn’t have time to dwell on it for very long when today’s second choice from his soulmate appeared. elected and lit up in green was <em><span class="u">Get Mad At Assistant</span></em>, while in slightly faded red was <em><span class="u">Compliment Assistant.</span></em> Great, more things Robotnik didn’t want to do but had to. He wasn’t even in a shouting mood for once! He’d gotten it out right after waking up. What was his soulmate’s <em>deal </em>anyways? They had no idea who he was, and yet they had to choose what they thought would affect him the worst. “As always, picking fights, are you?” He’d have to get them back later.</p><p>He didn’t move when he heard the door open, he knew it was Stone with the latte. Now, time to figure out what exactly the universe considered ‘Getting mad at’.</p><p>"I've brought your latte sir." Stone announced, smiling.</p><p>Robotnik spun his chair around to face him. "About time." He hissed, taking the latte. "We need to talk."</p><p>Stone frowned. “Is it about the lattes?”</p><p>He <em>did</em> need something to yell about, but no, those were always perfect. It would be easiest to go with what he already wanted to ask Stone, just preferably under better circumstances. "No, those fall within an acceptable margin of my standards." Robotnik said and took the latte, putting it off to the side. "This morning I was late to work due to matters you don't need to know of. What I'm curious about is why you didn't feel the need to contact me when I failed to show in the lab on time, knowing how punctual I am. Why?”</p><p>For half a second Stone froze, before calming saying- “I thought you had informed me of an individual morning meeting today, I assumed that was taking up your time.”</p><p>Did he? Robotnik tried to remember if he had ever said such a thing. Stone surely didn’t <em>look</em> like he was lying. But then… Robotnik didn’t feel like getting mad at him for such a minor thing. Was that it then? No influence from the universe to make him scream or go off on Stone? He sat back down with a sigh, covering up his happiness and slightly getting around a choice made by his soulmate. "A semi-acceptable excuse. Don't do it again."  He said, grabbing the latte and starting to focus on today's project. Ideally it wouldn’t happen again because Robotnik wouldn’t oversleep like that again, but it seemed that factor was entirely up to his soulmate now.</p><p>Stone nodded, looking surprised. Probably at his lack of an outburst. Meh, he should be glad he’s not getting yelled at. He headed to his own desk, picking up where he left off when Robotnik came in screaming.</p><p>Robotnik started pulling up blueprints and readying whatever materials he needed for today, when the day's second decision appeared. It took a bit longer than he expected, but he didn’t really care for the timing of these. <em><span class="u">Keep Working</span></em>, or <span class="u">Take a Break</span>. Robotnik frowned, what would be the most annoying to his soulmate? If they took frequent breaks, another one could be used against them… but if they had a lot of work and were looking forward to a break it’d be best to have them keep working. He’d go with that, he decided, reaching out for the second button. He didn’t bother to watch it fade away, tucking his head down and getting back to work on his blueprints.</p><p>He didn’t notice Stone’s head lifting to read the same prompts as they appeared to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Robotnik buried himself in his work, finishing blueprints and getting ready to start breaking out the scrap metal when Stone interrupted him with a reminder of an upcoming meeting. His day, besides him sleeping in, had been going pretty good up until that part.  </p><p>"Sir, don't forget your meeting today at 6." was all Stone said, leading to Robotnik cussing him out. "I don't control these sir, this one is set by major-" Stone tried to remind, falling short.</p><p>"I don't care who sets it- it's unimportant!" Robotnik said, talking over him and gesturing around. "All they want is for me to promise them more robots faster so--Stone? Stone, what are you doing?” He asked after he turned back to Stone and saw him staring at the air.</p><p>Stone snapped to, "Sorry sir, I got distracted. I'm having to make a choice here."</p><p>"A choice." Robotnik echoed.</p><p>"For my soulmate." He clarified.</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, Stone. What's the choice you're having to make anyways?"</p><p>"Whether to go meet with friends or not." Stone saying, pressing a button Robotnik couldn’t see. "Apologies for the distraction-- now about that meeting?"</p><p>Robotnik frowned, glancing to the air the buttons had been in. Right, Stone’s soulmate. The soulmate he probably cared about. The one that was pretty social and popular from the sound of it. Fuck, he was really pining over a man with a perfectly fine relationship waiting for him, wasn’t he? "Right. It's…" he coughed, trying to get back into his usual rants. They came so easily to him when he wasn’t distracted like this. "They're all pointless, Stone! All they want is things I've already promised them and verifying all get them on time can <em>easily</em> be done via email!" he ranted, gesturing at the rows of tech and computers that could easily be used to contact him instead of dragging him out of his lab. "-and not only that, but-" he started, turning back to Stone and cutting himself off when the iconic floating buttons appeared in-between them. "… They really must be trying to screw me over." He said faintly, reading the words invisible to everyone else. His soulmate had chosen for him to skip the meeting, probably thinking it was an important meeting he’d get in trouble for missing.</p><p> "Did something happen sir?" Stone asked, reminding Robotnik that no one else could read it.</p><p>Although, should he really tell Stone about his soulmate? Stone already knew he had one, sure, so it wouldn’t hurt. And it’s not like Stone didn’t bother to hide the existence of his soulmate. "Well, since you're so eager to talk about your own 'soulmate'" -he said with air quotes- "in the workplace, it's only fair you know that my decision maker just decided for me to skip that dreaded meeting. "While I'm grateful for skipping this particular meeting, I'm lucky they weren't given that option for a more important meeting. Knowing them they'd surely make me skip it, just to mess with me." Robotnik finished, leaning back in his seat.”</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Robotnik froze. He said too much, people knowing he had a soulmate was one thing- but that his soulmate hated him? People shouldn’t be knowing that the great Ivo Robotnik was hated by even his own soulmate. "It's not important Stone, I shouldn't have brought it up. You don't need to know things like that." He said, waving his hand in dismissal.</p><p>"But sir-" Stone tried to insist.</p><p>"Get back to work Stone." He ordered, cutting him off. "We've got more time to finish this now that I don't need to attend that meeting. Send some email excusing me from that meeting while you're at it." Robotnik turned back to his work.</p><p>"… Yes sir."</p>
<hr/><p>Stone didn’t take long to finish up the day’s paperwork, so Robotnik didn’t bother telling him to stick around. He wouldn’t need his help throughout the night as he worked on his most recent design- this was when he was deepest in his own head and couldn’t be disturbed. It was best no one was around, his security system taking care of everything for him.</p><p>He got up for just a moment to head to his apartment and grab whatever leftovers he had laying around when his last chosen decision of the day appeared, taking advantage of his broken attention span. <em><span class="u">Continue Working</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Sleep Early</span></em>, with <em><span class="u">Continue Working</span></em> selected. Robotnik grinned, for once they were letting him continue working! Hell yeah! No slowing down tonight, he would finish this project before the sun rose if everything went right. It’s not like they knew- but they had been pretty helpful today.</p><p>He grabbed the smoothie he couldn’t have this morning and a box of mac and cheese- that was enough for dinner. Terrible combo, good in time. He grabbed a pot, filling it with water and waiting for it to come to a boil, letting his mind wander.</p><p>Realistically, what were his chances with Stone? The amount of people with soulmates was somewhere around 88% of the population, and of those only around 19% people dated outside of their soulmate. That left around… 1.17 billion people with soulmates that Robotnik had a chance with. A one in seven chance. Those odds were pretty good. But… Stone just didn’t seem to be the time of person to do that. Ignoring his soulmate for someone else. Did Stone even know his soulmate? Had they met already? There was no partner on file, but that didn’t mean anything, they could be just friends. Fuck, was Stone even gay?</p><p>Robotnik startled when his last choice popped up in front of him, breaking him out of his thoughts. <em><span class="u">Make Dinner</span></em> or <em><span class="u">Get Takeout. </span></em>He sighed. He really wished this system didn’t exist. Whatever, he got his revenge for this morning by depriving them their coffee already, so he pressed the button on the right, his attention already flickering back to his mac and cheese.</p><p>Hopefully his soulmate would appreciate not having to make dinner tonight. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm open to criticisms and advice! I <em>may</em> have written this at 3 am and even with 3 spellchecks i still can't tell if its comprehensible. Hope yall are buckled in for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>